


【DMC/DV】双头鹰之死 The Death of Double Headed Eagle

by lester



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Russian Empire
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lester/pseuds/lester
Summary: As two heads of the Empire, Dante and Vergil continued their story in a different way.沙俄帝国au，双子皇家秘闻。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

#帝国双子au  
#3DV和2D5V

广场骚乱很快被斯巴达的火枪队镇压，一些未收到任何一方命令的禁军茫然无措，还不知发生了什么。人们从广场上拖走了数百具尸体，鲜血顺着水沟淌了两天两夜才淡去。到处是不明真相的人，就一场兵变而言，一切结束得快而无声。

事引在三个月前乃至更早时候就已埋下。沙皇斯巴达执政数十年，唯独父子关系不曾披靡，亲征前他曾写下遗嘱，以密诏形式告知专人执行。斯巴达一世将这份遗嘱秘密封存在圣母升天大教堂某处，在信封上，沙皇写道：在我死后，诸人务必首先验看这份遗嘱。一时之间，上至郡王重臣，下至仆从侍女，无不窃窃私语，议论着密诏究竟指谁为王。

三个月后，边境传来噩耗，斯巴达死讯如惊雷传到帝国首都，人人惊骇。皇后伊娃闻讯重病而亡。

按律，维吉尔诚为帝国长子，继位合情合理，但他从不刻意收拢人心。十三岁时为他驾车前往猎场的马车夫后被证实是敌国刺客，这次不名誉的暗杀给小维吉尔留下的不仅是一道深可见肋的伤疤，还有心悸的病症。

从此他更少出现在沙皇的猎场，也时常在但丁——他亲生兄弟跑去军营玩耍时拒绝陪伴。帝都贵族圈里流传着太子身染重病不得父心的谣言，维吉尔时有耳闻，更不愿受此羞辱。仅有的几次领兵演武，也是但丁软磨硬泡拉去，维吉尔从未成功拒绝过发誓做他一辈子车夫的但丁。

他们毕竟是斯巴达家仅剩的亲兄弟。他心口一阵抽痛。

相反，他的弟弟虽然在军中如鱼得水，精力充沛仿佛天生将领，却总是提起对皇位的恐惧。但丁年少时亲历了好友的惨死，那是他最好的朋友，帕维尔亲王的独子，米哈伊尔。斯巴达一世以惯常的雷霆作风处决了一大批参与谋反的将士及其直系亲属，不论贵贱。我们有理由相信，年少的但丁得知好友的血溅到父皇手上时是何等动摇。

“沙皇宝座会使人变成怪物，我宁愿做广袤疆土的守护者和帝国永恒的幽灵。”维吉尔闻言笑了笑，当着但丁的面翻过一页圣经。

十六岁时，但丁向沙皇要来瑞德格雷王国元帅一位，自此远离帝都，成为事实上的封疆总督。一年之中捷报频传，凡是效忠帝国，期待其开疆拓土者都对小王子大为钦佩，更可笑的是，当时甚至有大臣写了一封满是溢美之词的信函呈交给斯巴达，希望沙皇将但丁召回帝都训练禁军。

斯巴达捏着这张废纸看了几秒，随手递给在旁学习政务的维吉尔，少年接过，熟练地翻过开头几页，在禁军一词上顿了顿视线，若无其事地将它交还给父亲。

“但丁干得很出色。”他试探着开口评价。

“是的，他对作战有野兽般的直觉。维吉尔，我想把你也送去前线锻炼一下。”

“和但丁一起？”少年皱起眉。

“和但丁一起，维吉，你不是小孩子了，别和他耍脾气。”

“我没有，父皇。”

“那么这事就定了，等到明年这个时候，你们就都回来，我亲自去把黑山以北那段国境线定下来。”

“您要亲征？可是……”

“难道你想让但丁去做这件事？他虽有名望，却还嫩得很。”

“我并非此意，父亲，我只是担心你。妈咪也会。”维吉尔忍不住孩子气地扁了嘴，再次反驳他的父亲。

“傻孩子，我们离这件事可还有十二个月呢。”

接下来的半年，与帝国接壤的几个公国因双子之名战栗，但丁绝佳的作战直觉和维吉尔天生的战略才能相得益彰，士兵们常常透过军队的临时营帐看见两位皇子紧挨着对方的肩，对着地图和沙盘讨论作战方针，他们往往争论到深夜以求得到一个牺牲最少最为巧妙的战略，以至于供照明的煤油比取暖消耗得更快。

军队开拔听从维吉尔号令，沙皇赐他一柄精美而致命的长刀阎魔，数里外的士兵也无处躲避它耀目的寒光，当维吉尔挥动它，全军上下只有但丁敢无视命令。

人们常用亲如兄弟一词形容两人关系亲密，可在但丁和维吉尔之间，矛盾似乎永远存在，变幻莫测的感情联系不可避免地影响着作战命令的下达。维吉尔含着无奈抿紧嘴唇盯住但丁，鸢尾蓝的眼睛里身着鲜红大氅又一次向他作出“维吉你上，我去附近村子逛一圈”口型的胞弟明晃晃地打算溜号。

年长者调转马头，爱马白金色的鬃毛在冬天冰凉的日光下熠熠生辉。但丁冲着兄长身着宝石蓝披风的背影挤眉弄眼，几个亲兵只好假装没听到小王子嘀咕哥哥的头发像马毛，屁股比马翘。

两位皇子是那样合拍又不同。擅长以极快速度撕开敌军防线并在正面战场厮杀出一条血路的维吉尔，与同样擅长利用特殊地形作战和摆开阵势强攻取胜的但丁完全继承了斯巴达的军事才华。天知道他们有时甚至从敌军的两面突入战场中心，策马对冲并在几乎迎面撞上的瞬间擦肩而过，刀剑交击致上一个快意的招呼，这简直是对敌人莫大的嘲讽和士气打击。

一年后，帝国双子裹挟北地风雪和一身荣耀归来，按照传统，维吉尔接管帝都禁军，但丁仅仅得到嘉奖，并未再添军权。

今夜是他们身为皇子的最后一夜，明日破晓时分，执密诏者将遵循继承法，于圣母升天大教堂启封沙皇遗诏，宣布帝国新皇的姓名。

维吉尔静静地坐在父亲生前常坐的椅子对面，右手隔着军服摩挲心口伤疤。

“你们进入斯巴达宫广场时，不要杀平民。……如果他出现，不要伤到他一根头发。明白了吗？”

维吉尔早已知晓那封密诏的内容，他并非如旁人所想的那样，等待命运来揭晓答案。他早已知道，父亲更属意但丁，正是他不愿相信事实的一点点心念，才使这次兵变足足拖延了三个月。

现在，是时候了，在黎明降临之前，维吉尔将凭借自己的力量取得应有的地位。

其实，如果号令火枪队的敕令未被斯巴达交给但丁，这件事本可以办成的。维吉尔从书房落地窗向外看去，远处的枪声和尖叫声在沉沉夜幕中愈发微弱，如同明晓密诏中的名字那样，他明晓了这场行动的结局。他知道胞弟将会很快为他带领的火枪队冠以正义之师的旗号，然后呢？一面说着那王座使人变成恶魔，一面得意地踏上通往沙皇之位的阶梯。

他没法忍受这个。

斯巴达天生的行动力使他快步走离窗边，宝蓝肩带随着行动轻微摇晃，这是他兵权的象征。在帝国，各个势力都有自己的军队，为了辨识敌我从属，军官们会在肩膀上斜佩有各种颜色的肩带：斯巴达皇室是蓝色的，诸亲王有的浅栗色，有的墨绿色，封疆元帅则是红色，根据资历不同，又有镶边与否和金银丝线的区别。维吉尔执掌皇家禁军，佩金边宝蓝肩带，并用母亲留给他的钻石胸针别在肩头。

他抬手，轻轻抚过母亲的遗物，在空无一人的华贵书房中，维吉尔只能这样向天国的母亲道歉。

他要起草一封信，一封送给新任沙皇的，要求获准领兵远赴黑山，为父亲复仇的信。

亲爱的……但丁一世。

维吉尔盯着信头看了一阵，痛苦从他胸中喷涌而出，仿佛命运正打开他伤痕累累的胸腔。

TBC

*双头鹰：常见于欧陆各国徽章及旗帜的图案，源自拜占庭帝国国徽，寓意帝国是东西两个方向的王者，要统治欧洲和亚洲的领土。这边用来隐喻帝国双子。  
这是想写很久的一个沙俄帝国双子脑洞，本来是要搞皇，结果第一章写成了搞皇（？）  
我可太喜欢紙風船老师的帝国au了我擅自搞相关文了希望老师不要敲我脑壳，是老师的图续了我的命，老师不要停！我好爱啊！


	2. Chapter 2

#帝国双子au  
#3DV

当传令兵怀着帝国太子——或许此刻应当改称亲王——的信件跳下马时，加冕仪式已经开始了，卫兵们围上去用枪托架开他，以防冲撞教堂中为即位仪式聚集起来的数百位帝都贵人。

在哈欠连天的贵人们簇拥之处，但丁不情不愿地在牧首面前表现谦逊和虔诚。这不信神的顽汉冲着人群飞快地瞥了一眼，试图找到启封仪式前就存在的疑惑的解答：维吉尔没有出席，仿佛出于某种放弃的姿态，帝国的太子并未到临天主见证的神圣之地。

为了皇帝陛下的康健，谢主辞被咏唱着，受过牧首圣礼的御袍、皇冠、权杖和皇权宝球被一一奉入礼堂。但丁已端坐在御座上，主教们分列两旁，仪式一项接着一项，他的不耐在牧首示意他大声背诵信经时达到顶峰。

他突然站起身（这引起了一阵哗然），朝着服饰华丽的众臣认认真真环顾一圈，可仍然未能找到他气质高华的兄长半点影子。

但丁深呼吸，一屁股坐回去，打算典礼一结束就去找未出席的那位。圣安德烈勋章项链与御袍加之他身，沉重感使年轻的皇帝轻微扭动了身体，在牧首微带警告的眼神和十字交叉下压他头顶涂抹圣油的动作里被迫停住。

但丁双手捧起皇冠，微微睁大眼睛，他本以为它更重些，这才日复一日压弯了父亲的背脊。

“……荣耀之主已暗中冠冕你作全帝国人的君王，戴于你首有形可见之物即为标记。”

权杖与宝球被塞进他手心，但丁露出微笑，因为他想起维吉尔，他的兄长执鞭握刀的手势与此刻他手握权杖如出一辙。无数狂乱的梦中也找不出比这更癫狂荒谬的故事，他曾渴望拥抱身着王服的维吉尔，年轻的王子未能意识到枷锁加身的姿态将会如此可笑地令人失望。

当新皇孤零零地站在教堂君王门前，他想起自己本该到场的皇后。

受祝福时但丁张开怀抱拥抱了每一个他不想拥抱的人，他下颌的圣油被谄媚的权贵蹭得精光，他不合时宜地想起维吉尔娇生惯养的爱马Shadow，一整个皇家马厩浅金雪白深棕的马匹中唯一一匹纯黑的健儿，它浓黑如夜的鬃毛被细心地编成一大把细长小辫，在侧头的任何瞬间垂落，如同流淌的黑色丝绸。维吉尔不在场时但丁无法接近它，以至于年轻的王子只能一面拉着兄长的手腕，一面把脸凑上Shadow的侧脸胡蹭一气。

维吉尔讨厌被他拉着出门，更别提造访马厩，狩猎的理由对他来说也不够充分，人人都知沙皇长子对此厌恨。于是他只能把自己出卖为借口，声称被哥哥的爱马踢伤幼小心肝，只求维吉尔怜悯他一二，满足他亲近Shadow之心。

但丁自嘲地笑了笑，他想亲近的哪里是马呢。

最后一位贵人受宠若惊地向沙皇的笑容行礼，但丁的嘴角垮下来，把手中权杖金球随手递给侍从，在众人簇拥之下大步走向前殿。

传令兵一身因赶路逼出的汗水已在寒风中凝成冰珠银链，他一见但丁就冲过去跪伏在他脚下，颤抖着手从怀中取出信件高高举在头顶，嘴里不停说着道喜与祝福的话语，可信封上的蓝金火漆已足够扎伤众人的眼睛。

新皇将手伸出装饰华丽而沉重的御袍袖口，几乎称得上夺过了那封信。

但丁粗暴地拆开它，现在他得到了答案，他明明知道会是这个答案的……他知道无论自己是否首肯这件事，他高傲的兄长都早已离开帝都，是这顶王冠撕裂了兄弟之间原本就岌岌可危的纽带，即使这原本……原本就不属于他。但丁掉进庞大的失落漩涡，并为方才露出微笑的天真自我感到恶心，穷人突然得到一笔巨款，而它却是自己的亲人从富人手里偷来的。

他知道广场叛乱受何人指使，由谁发起，他只是不在乎。他甚至不怪维吉尔所作的挣扎令禁军莫须有地流了许多血。但丁能感觉到，在这场堪称残酷的宫廷兵变中，几乎没有人在认出他之后对他动手，如此严明的军纪只有维吉尔对他的禁军亲自发话才能做到。

传令兵又奉上一个木匣，但丁抬手打开，里面是一条稍显使用痕迹的宝蓝肩带。他的心沉下去，他的兄长决绝至此，竟连亲自练成的一兵一卒也不愿带走，以免落人话柄，可他又凭什么去复仇，靠一腔热血和一柄刀吗？靠他养的那几千私军吗？

与被憎恨相比，但丁更恐惧失去他。

他又打开信读了两遍，拇指在信头刮擦了几个来回，新鲜的墨迹，但丁想，即使它被预先写下，最迟也不过今天拂晓。破晓前离去的维吉尔不会选择过于醒目的马匹，所以多半舍不下Shadow，按黑马的步程，维吉尔即使全力策马，此刻也不过抵达郊外的圣三一塔楼，他或许带着点人手以防追踪，更可能并不觉得有此必要。

维吉尔总是这样刚愎自用，在尘埃落定前一刻也不肯认输。

新皇突然觉得肩头的御袍绒氅过于沉重，他一抖肩甩下它们，冠冕也被轻蔑地丢在上头，镶金的钻石折射着帝都的晨光。

他垂手抓过匍匐在地的传令兵的骑兵披风裹住自己，在卫兵们的惊呼声中解开沙皇加冕特用皇家四轮马车的辔头，矫健翻身上马，扬鞭驾马自人群中一跃而出，人们惊慌地让开一条道，眼睁睁看着刚得到王位的沙皇急匆匆地离去。

TBC

淘气3D一边干正事一边摸鱼想哥哥，恶魔耳语：你哥跑啦，你没哥啦。  
3D：？我裂开了，我哥这个冷酷无情臭傻逼，我要去把他追回来。


	3. Chapter 3

#沙俄帝国双子au  
#⚠维吉尔残疾

君主但丁·斯巴达空手而归。

传闻皇帝在圣三一塔楼遇上伏兵。至于他为何只身前往，宫中有许多传言，但因终究没有证据，所有流言无一证实，自然也无一证伪。

与此同时，将前代沙皇的死讯带回宫廷的战争英雄安德里科开始协助沙皇彻查广场叛乱。那儿有许多线索隐藏在迷雾之中，掩埋在广场洁净的石砖下，即使但丁不曾敦促他调查此事（甚至若有似无地为调查设障），那夜的场景也在知情人拷打出的惨叫中逐渐得以重现。

安德里科对比时间线索，查出各位涉及此事的贵人在何地做了何事。当结果被呈给但丁时，沙皇甚至没有多看一眼报告。这位任性而疲惫的皇帝左手裹着厚厚的绷带，宽阔的书桌两侧案卷文册堆积成山，令人冒犯地疑心尊贵的陛下并不擅长处理政务。

但丁似笑非笑地抬起脸，右手将羽笔插回笔座，轻轻抽开文卷上的浅金绸带，他潦草地低头一瞥，便向柔软的椅背靠去：“我知道了。”

安德里科在心里叹了口气，注意到皇帝陛下并未身着朝服，只穿了一件正红色翻袖长袍，在胸前绣有他当之无愧的圣安德烈勋章。他没有选择属于皇帝的宝蓝绶带，仍然佩着属于大公的红色绶带。但丁抬手揉了揉眉心，于是安德里科行礼告退，明了此事不得继续追究。

在战争英雄安德里科快步穿过冬宫走廊的时候，但丁推开文书，双腿满不在乎地架上书桌精致的雕花边缘。我可不在乎什么宫廷礼仪，他想，那东西早就跟着维吉一起死去了。

维吉尔对他拔剑的那一刻，他的心掉进钱尼湖薄脆的冰层，他说不出话来，怔怔地看着兄长出刀收刀之疾，连马尾毛都被削落一些。他甚至没有下马，但丁想，维吉尔根本没有跟我回来的意思，即使我一言未发，他也知道……他也知道的。

那只掌心割裂的手套就在他身后的暗格里，但丁不愿常常去想，他仅索求忘却的灵方。望着天花板雕饰繁复的几何图案，皇帝发出低低的，满含苦闷的笑声。

这灵方不日便到。信使跨越半个帝国疆域，闯进沙皇的私人房间——维吉尔大公，兵败于德腓帝国蒙德斯一世。

举国震悚，斯巴达皇室战无不胜的传奇两度在蒙德斯之前折戟。陛下急急追问大公如何，信使咽下血沫，向但丁深深俯首，下一秒竟断了气。

但丁怔愣，低头注视这永恒忠诚的造像，不知自己何时跌进了靠椅。

——维吉尔终究是回来了。

他走下四轮马车，踏出童年的阴影，靴底铿锵敲上金属踏板，充满遗憾地轻重有别。人们已知道这场耻辱的失败，他的露面引起一阵骚动，在宏伟的皇宫城墙外，帝国军官们各自站在井然有序的方阵之前，层层命令如同浇在烙铁上的浑水，只一瞬就按熄了禁军的响动。

但丁远远站在广场前，他也已不再有冲上去一把抱住兄长的热度，帝都的风雪掩住了它们。他表现得那样漠不关心且失仪，堪称对外维护皇室形象的耻辱。可他不在乎。

他只是，没想过维吉尔真的能活着回来。

禁军的骚乱并非无缘由的，任谁都能看见维吉尔大公，他们曾经的统帅，那无可掩饰的累累伤痕——那称不上光荣的瘸腿，极力掩饰仍无济于事的行走姿势；那从不戴手套的双手，现在戴上了华贵而臃肿的手套——人们不可避免地想到手套之中会有什么，又缺少了什么。

维吉尔的骄傲被打碎了，连同他孜孜以求的荣耀一起，被轻而易举地扫进了帝国的垃圾堆。

沙皇的态度令所有人捉摸不透。有心人早已通过那封蓝金火漆的信件揣摩出近似真相的脉络，可只要但丁不点头，不开口，似笑非笑地看着你，无论是谁都不敢谈论。

虚假的宁静由皇帝一力促成，他想要忘记，想要装作以复仇为借口独身去往边境的兄长没有死在那里，装作即位当日的一切只是一场噩梦，理由是他受到父亲的恩典，过于紧张和焦灼。

可是维吉尔回来了，但丁不知所措，他该感到高兴吗？他曾在兄长走后的无数个夜晚惊醒，早已愈合的伤口开裂，时常引发剧烈的头疼。当他以为维吉尔已死，噩梦消失了，疼痛消失了，一切的一切，都消失了，他面容冷肃，连续数月不曾露出笑容。巨大的空虚攫住年轻的皇帝，他生活规律，通宵举办盛大的舞会取乐。

皇帝与他的兄长隔着兵团对望，这寂静被一个金丝雀般美妙的嗓音打破了。

“陛下！”帕尔蒂小姐欢快地撞进但丁怀里，沙皇身侧的卫兵伸手扶正了这位尊贵的小姐，但丁便把视线收回，低头看了眼娇小可爱的西班牙公主。他的确纵容这孩子，即使他仍然不笑，帕尔蒂也敢于用手扯开他的嘴角。帕尔蒂喜欢他，在疯狂荒诞的宫廷里，只有她的爱慕真诚又坦率。但丁和她在一起时，需要思考的东西很少，有时，他几乎忘记自己是一个国王，而他的国民还不常能吃上黑面包做的早餐……但她不该是在这个时候出现。

这时他又抬头去看维吉尔，却怎么也寻不到那尊破碎的雕像了。

维吉尔已经离开，皇宫中还留有维吉尔的私人房间，铩羽而归的大公也只能去往那里。当他挺直了背脊，跛足从旧部身旁走过时，几位高级军官难以克制情绪，爆发出受伤野狼般的呜咽声。维吉尔顿了顿脚步，抬起手一一放在他们的肩头，抚过熟悉而耀目的肩章绶带。

“感谢诸位为帝国作出的贡献和牺牲。”他的嘴唇微微分开，最终尝试着吐出誓约和检阅时的标准词句，就像他的父亲。

热泪从军官们的脸颊上滚落下来，他们站得笔直，直到维吉尔和亲兵的影子再也看不见为止。

TBC

哥瘸了左腿，右手少了两个指头，从老蒙手里捡了一条命来，却再也握不紧阎魔刀了。

提问：维吉尔，你现在什么心情？

维：烂透。滚。

提问：看见弟弟抱住西班牙送过来联姻的小公主，你想说什么吗？

维：与我无关。滚。


	4. Chapter 4

#帝国au  
#矛盾爆发

哀悼弥撒在七日后举行。

整整六天，沙皇保持令人心惊的冷静，没有让宫廷因为维吉尔的归来掀起丝毫波澜，与之相对的是沸水锅般的军营，就连运送补给的马车夫都对军中雨后春笋般出现的秘密结社纲领倒背如流。这些本该紧握刀枪的守护者们把武器对准了帝国的最高统治者，沙皇但丁，当然还有大公维吉尔。

“出于可耻的无能和失格，维吉尔·斯巴达葬送了帝国最精锐的军人，让他们的血无意义地洒在寒冷的土地上。”

“这场战役的结果本不该是这样！我们尊贵的陛下甚至没有给大公送去一块黑面包的补给！宫中的烛火和歌声却夜夜共舞到天明！”

“只因为那次……我们就被发派到这里等着结蜘蛛网！喝兵血的贱种们等着下地狱吧！”

这样的对话发生在帝都周边几乎所有军营里。参与了广场叛乱的士兵并未真的蒙恩于沙皇的宽宏仁慈，经过层层传达的命令将他们发派至郊野驻屯，一天只有三块面包作为军粮，更多时候，连少得可怜的面包都要经过军官的盘剥克扣，他们像农奴一样，被迫为军官们的私人田亩劳作。

这一切但丁丝毫不知，维吉尔也全未听见。

此时，他正听取近侍汇报的帝都近况，在他离去的短短半年中，贵族的风向几变。维吉尔坐在深蓝天鹅绒面的雕花扶手椅上，脊背紧紧贴着椅面，神态漠然地侧耳。他将右臂平放在小腹前，一块精心鞣制的白熊皮毛盖着他残缺的右掌和仍有冻伤的双膝。壁炉毕毕剥剥代替大公回应着近侍的叙述，当他讲到但丁时，常常轻微躬身以示尊敬。

“陛下有意亲征？”维吉尔轻点扶手的左手突然顿住。

“是的，殿下。这一决定已下达给杜马们了。”

一股无名火涌上维吉尔的喉间，他身体猛地前倾，熊皮从腿上滑落，露出他身着仅仅一件浆白立领里衬和长裤的身体。这几日的静谧在羞辱他，但丁为他住所外增派的护卫意味着轻贱，大臣们的不闻不问——与斯巴达在世时截然不同！

维吉尔打了个冷颤，下意识两手交握却触及自己的残破。侍女从房间的侧屋小步赶来为他披衣，重新盖好雪白的熊皮。

维吉尔转动眼眶中的两汪冰蓝：“轮得到他吗？”

近侍一惊，不敢揣测大公言外之意，只埋头将膝盖和靴尖藏进地毯。维吉尔挥挥手，拿起桌上随手搁置的书本，试图从被打断的位置读下去，可他意识到，所有文字正在可耻地，难以自抑地颤抖。

他不再命人为他安排参加弥撒的礼服，御用裁缝们被一些金币打发回去，但丁注意到这一点，可他太忙了，忙于在一套又一套华美的袍子间周旋，没有任何人告诉他这意味着什么。

他是那样地精力充沛，几乎每晚都有数不清的贵女想要同他起舞。人们看着舞池中蜜蜂般勤劳的皇帝，就会打消心中因为流言升起的怀疑——这样的但丁·斯巴达，怎可能故意按下本该送去前线的增援，故意看着亲兄弟被敌国杀死呢？

但丁转过身去，试戴哀悼弥撒上要穿戴的礼帽，帽檐的绣金花边挡住了帕尔蒂公主注视着他的视线。

在一刻钟前，沙皇拎起纯黑色宽袍砸在裁缝脸上，但他的恼怒显然不仅仅由于令人不满的剪裁和颜色，更因维吉尔表现出的极度不配合。帕尔蒂抿嘴绕着他走了一圈，最终开口道：“您是沙皇，为什么您讨厌他还要和他住在一起呢？如果大公搬出去，您就不会……”

“帕尔蒂。你真以为它代表着无垠的权力吗？在维吉尔眼里，我什么都不是。你瞧，这皇冠和权柄……也许他把我看作一个可恨的窃贼呢？”但丁说着，潦草地扒下新帽子，随手丢到房间角落。

“您总是这么喜欢开玩笑，不想说就算了，我可等着您陪我逛花园呢。”

“你不会明白，和维吉尔一样，我也有无法放下的东西。若是一个人什么都可以牺牲的话，”但丁摘下另一顶帽子，放回垫有黑丝绒的匣中。“那么总有一天，他会被孜孜以求的权势力量抛却，回归一无所有的空洞，他将找寻许多，以求填补胸中已剜去以换取权柄的血肉，但找回来的替代品，又怎么可能愈合原本的心脏呢？吾等凡人，没有不因此发狂的。”

“总该有什么是先于帝国的……譬如我的兄长。”

帕尔蒂始终没有看清他的表情。

正式举行弥撒那日，帝都的风雪较加冕那夜来得更狂暴。与之相同的只有维吉尔，他仍然没有出席。

如果前次的缺席有但丁命他去前线作为理由，这次的失礼程度的确超出了贵人们的想象，人们纷纷环顾，仿佛维吉尔大公殿下会从随便哪个老鼠洞里钻出来似的，沙皇清了清嗓子，把果然如此的气恼藏起，示意牧首开始仪式。

维吉尔在但丁的容忍下，度过了寂静如死的第七日。

兄弟不睦的真相以一种奇特的形式被揭示，帝都的贩夫走卒谈论着弥撒的宏大，讨论着按照帝国传统分发给弥撒围观者的粮食和银币怎样展现了皇帝的慷慨，感谢着上帝赐予他们的沙皇，议论着可怜的大公是怎样辜负了陛下的期待。

军中的流言如同飓风，裹挟着零碎的小道消息席卷了冬宫。

但丁极快采取了行动，派兵查抄了秘密结社者们的聚会地点以示警告，可他雷厉风行的行动反而在某种意义上坐实了“刻意不增援致使大公战败”的传言。流言本身已经无法遏止，有心人操纵着这把剑，剑锋直指沙皇但丁。

维吉尔的名字越来越少地出现在流言中，这使得但丁升起一丝猜疑，他暗暗地想，或许这就是维吉尔在背后不声不响干的好事。

但丁常令彻夜的宴会作为朝臣会议的序幕，有时宴会即将耗竭的羊油蜡烛还未换新，空气中还浮动着颓靡香气，方才还在承载美酒佳肴的长桌就摇身一变，被稳重的大臣们团团围住。枢密大臣们的马车轧过破晓前石板路上的冰凌进入议事厅，又穿过天明时分的皑皑白雪各自返家。

换言之，但丁处理完这日政务，匆匆赶去找维吉尔时，天光方才大亮。但维吉尔的厅堂仍然是昏暗的，守卫向沙皇行礼，为他推开大公的门。传令者安静而无声地钻进侧屋通报沙皇莅临的消息。仆人们忙活开了，有的引火点灯，有的取来鲜花布置客厅，却没有人敢拉开厚重的窗帘。维吉尔不喜欢任何光线搅扰他的休息。

事实上，维吉尔业已醒来。隔着厚重的地毯，精致奢华的廊间雕饰，在肃杀冬日尽最大可能保住室温的结实墙壁，还有足足两扇橡木门扉，他听见了兄弟的脚步声。

用不着思考和辨别，他就知道那是但丁。但丁从小到大都是这样，父亲夸他机敏，精力充沛，是天生的战士。他曾无数次这样跑过对于孩子而言过长的回廊，侍女侍从都来不及为他敞开大门，但丁就侧身挤过门去，急匆匆的脚步声催促着维吉尔尽快收好手中的书，准备迎接一个冲撞般的拥抱。

维吉尔艰难地避开伤口，坐起身来，对着室内沉沉的黑暗出了会神。但丁甚至没顾得上更换常服便闯进大公昏暗的卧室，朝服上的象牙与宝石映着皇帝身后众多仆从手托的烛光，刺穿了维吉尔朦胧的视野。

可这次，他亲爱的弟弟不像是来给他一个拥抱。

沙皇肩头的雪簌簌地落在地毯上，寒气从门外扑进来，无人看顾的壁炉在夜里熄灭了，帝国的冬天轰然撞上维吉尔只穿着睡袍的身体。

他的嘴角拉得很平，在一如既往的高洁沉默中聆听神子的诏言：

“维吉尔·斯巴达殿下，我亲爱的大公，你不准备跟我解释些什么吗？”

“但丁陛下，你在愤怒？”

“我向你伸出过我的手！”

“你认为我需要，我就必须接受吗？”

“你可以不接受，但不能指责它！”

“如果它值得握紧，我们就不会是今天这样。如果那天，我们处境对调，你我的命运是否会有所不同，我将是王，你将是剑。但丁……胜利者的叫屈，太可笑了。”

但丁大步流星走到窗边，粗暴地扯开所有窗帘，冷光照在维吉尔宽阔但病骨支离的背上，他转过脸来，一半五官留在阴影里。

“你想听什么呢，陛下？我已如此安分守己。”

“安分守己？可惜帝国的敌人永远无法从魔鬼的窃窃私语中逃脱，他们渴望一个手握橄榄枝而非刀剑，口含蜜糖而非敕令的君主，但这样的傀儡非但有辱斯巴达之名，更是有识之士的耻辱。我曾发誓用美德与法律做我的武器，而非刀枪剑戟。”

“……多么伟大的君王。”维吉尔咽下的愤怒如同冰面上的溪流，断续着凝成形状扭曲的痕迹。

“帝国如同一艘军舰，为了让它驶出今夜的狂涛迷雾，我将不惜代价，无论财富、士兵或个人感情都可作为牺牲。维吉尔，若你非要成为我的敌人，这就是我的决心。”

“但丁。”

“嗯？”

“我恨你。”

TBC  
维：好气啊混账弟弟以为是我背后捅刀，可笑，我要捅他怎么会背后捅？  
但：好气啊混账哥哥在背后搞我，有本事冲我脸来，得找个机会把他关起来消停消停。


	5. Chapter 5

#2D5V偷情  
#前篇见合集

帝国历二月十九日，维吉尔大公收到元老院通知，依沙皇之愿，他将自愿进入圣斯洛修道院，并在那里度过余生。

维吉尔的房间被整个搬到修道院中唯一的塔内，他生活在更为严苛的监视之下，由宫廷供给食物，但丁给他一年五千金币的津贴。元老院允许一小群仆人同他一起生活，包括一位文书，两名侍女和五名侍卫。

站在塔楼螺旋石梯的狭长窗斗旁，可以看到不远处教堂雪白的雕檐。天使们的面容掩没在庄严的罗马式窗穹中，浅金穹顶时常映着阴沉沉的天空而呈寒冷的银灰。维吉尔少有向那儿看的余裕，逐步登上塔楼的七层对他的伤腿已是一种折磨，即使有但丁——与他兄弟同名的侍卫的扶持。同样的，他不信仰祂。

也正因此，光线总是不足以供维吉尔读书习字，侍女常常坐进狭小侧屋打瞌睡，她们不再像从前那样畏惧或谄媚他。维吉尔在蜡烛和油灯上花费不菲。

他不喜欢剥落褪色的宗教壁画，圣徒从四合的天顶俯瞰他，在每一个嵌入墙壁的书架旁若隐若现，注视着不信神的落败者。这就是但丁认为败者应当忍受的吗？圣人们残缺不全的脸颊朝向不同的方向，一些眼神若有似无地瞥向他，而有的则残破得只剩一只眼睛。

铜质敞口盆中的热水冒着烟气，他知道，在此时此刻他目所不及之地，许多亲近他的贵族正受到调查和审问。

维吉尔仍然同支持者交换书信。天幕阴沉，他仍在寻找机会。

但丁已按原计划出征公国，可他这年轻而愚蠢的沙皇兄弟却忘记家中恶犬正张着嘴等待主人抛喂鲜血淋淋的肉食，为但丁扫清广场的火枪队非但没有得到他们期盼的奖赏，连薪酬也未能按时得到，有一部分甚至由于军籍等原因被错误地流放。维吉尔终于理解但丁那日的兴师问罪，他收到密报，火枪队集结了一批愤怒的士兵，正向帝都进发。

而他们打的旗号是……支持维吉尔大公按照帝国法律顺位继承斯巴达皇权。

这荒谬的借口几乎令维吉尔笑出来，他的确想要权力，可跳梁小丑和无头疯狗不可能将王玺和权杖交到他的手里。他无比清醒，沙皇不在帝都并不意味着宝座空置，这些跑来游说他，许诺倾国之力站队的诸国使团也不过是愚蠢的投机分子。

维吉尔抿唇将又一位示好者的密信折好，轻轻放在膝头常盖着的绒毯上。侍卫但丁如常沉默着单膝跪地，双手从那取走它，维吉尔知道这忠诚的男人将会把它们都归入一个挂有重重密锁的铁匣里，那是他对他的誓言，也是他们之间的秘密。

但丁——与他亲兄弟同名的追随者——既柔软又坚硬，在几位侍从中，他最忠诚。他常陪着维吉尔慢慢走到修道院门口，在那静静站上一会，注视远处的夕阳流着血无助地落入地平线，维吉尔仍然怕冷，容易心悸，但丁就巧妙地找到某个理由提醒他回房点上一些柴火休憩。

起初维吉尔并不听从他。我们知道，人总是这样的，在受到不可逆伤害之初，还以为自己必能恢复原貌，不愿向苍老伤病低下高傲的头颅。但丁脱下所有外套拢住在雪中长久驻足的维吉尔，以至于当晚就病得像一团红红的木炭。凭他这样低贱的身份，没人愿意照顾他，于是维吉尔将床出让，完好的手掌贴在但丁额头确保体温不至于毁掉他年轻的生命。

“醒了？如果你再拿自己要挟我，我就把你丢出窗外。”

注意到维吉尔疲惫的声音和在躺椅中艰难舒展腰背的动作，侍卫极其难得地感到由衷快乐，他想，如果那样能让你乖乖休息，我就算即刻被绞死也是值得的。可这话千万不能让维吉尔大公听见呀。

除此之外，他总会为维吉尔穿鞋，不避讳他的残缺，他平等地爱着维吉尔的每一处，习惯于在寂静中抹平主人衬衣胸前的褶皱。有一回侍女忘了早起生火，房间里冷得像冰窖，维吉尔什么也没说，但他冻僵的手指没能捏紧手套的边沿。此时他才感到彻骨的痛苦，这痛苦更甚于他得知母亲死讯的那一刻。

他打算弯腰去捡，可身体仿佛也冻成了冰雕，再也不听使唤。

有那么一瞬间，维吉尔相信自己停止了呼吸。

那时但丁也是这样单膝跪地捡起它们，双手捧着手套，托到僵死的维吉尔面前。他说，我亲爱的大公，请允许我来帮您穿戴它们吧。

他们再次合情合理地分享了同一张床。

维吉尔感到肌肤久违地同谁贴紧，活着的实感不再仅存于冰冷的武器切面，破碎的阎魔刀在鞘中静静睡着，他的荣耀也落寞了，余下的日子他将争夺生存的权利，却忘了人是多么温暖的实体。他不爱他，他不爱任何人，他只是太冷太冷了，他需要但丁纠缠而上的肢体，他需要哪怕同名赝品倾诉的爱意，他需要保护，他需要独一无二的忠诚，和一件轻柔落在肩头的大衣。

他需要他。无论是谁。

男人煎熬地仰起头，他的情人在喉间落下一吻。

TBC

找了半天2D5V偷情的感觉。

一点解释：维吉尔哪里受过这种委屈，连侍女都能骑到他头上，人又残疾了确实是不行，所以手套没抓紧落到地上这件小事是某种意义上的最后一根稻草，这件事的直接原因是残疾，间接原因是被所有人怠慢，哥撑了这么久的情绪崩溃了，还好有2D把他的尊严捡了起来。

2D心机忠犬，偷哥日常（1/∞）。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major Character Death Warning

-6

出乎所有人意料，大公没有回应斯瓦公国的提议。

使馆通明整夜的烛火最终不甘地熄灭，在沙皇远离帝都的绝佳时刻，这场博弈徐徐开展，却因对手阒寂的反应而遗憾落败。无论是刀剑抑或是花朵，都无法递送进寒苦的修道院和大公的心门。

公国使臣只得眼睁睁地看着但丁不日回到帝都，在维吉尔大公的催促下展开屠戮。

与给予公国的冷眼恰恰相反，维吉尔再次给远在边疆的但丁去信，要求他尽快班师回到帝都厘清事由，除此之外，据说他还口授文书，依相同内容撰信一封，要求禁军旧部尽快平息叛乱。

与此同时，由诸多杂牌军集结而成并以火枪军为主的叛军采取崎岖小路向帝都前进，明面上，他们的目标是布防空虚的帝都，但维吉尔旋即收到线报，其行军路线途经圣斯洛修道院，显然准备挟持自己作为人质为叛乱正名。

他靠在侍卫但丁肩上，温热的血流透过皮肤与厚重的布料传递熟悉的触觉。维吉尔对着油灯看信，从那边又传来信纸被撕碎抛落在灯盏里的声音。但丁意识到大公咳嗽了好几声，却并不像之前那样克制，他低头，看见男人残缺的右手越过臂间，抱着他的手腕拍了拍。

“您好些了吗？”但丁顿了顿，从无数疑问里找出一句较为乖顺的，以免触怒情绪莫测的大公。

“……咳咳，你倒是，很了解我。”轻蔑还未完全从脸上褪去，它缓缓从维吉尔的笑肌处消隐了。如同设下陷阱的猎人，面对愚蠢到自投罗网的零星猎物，残酷已不能简单归名为残酷。

拜崇高尊荣的维吉尔大公所赐，纠集叛乱的火枪军在进发途中遇到帝国两个整编兵团、贵族民团、外国雇佣兵团甚至两千名当日未轮值的禁军。他们在距帝都三十里外被击溃。秃鹫群集，将尸体哄抢得如此残破不堪，以至于为了清点和事后论功，各兵团还派出人手定时驱赶鸦群。至于活着的那些，第二轮审判和清算亦随之开始。

接到维吉尔书信时，沙皇但丁正在率军横渡聂博河，传令兵的好马踏在帝国深秋厚实的冰面上，快得像一阵夹着雪花的北风。但丁的脸冻得赤红，双眉结霜，眼睛却比天穹下的昼光更亮，他丢开妨碍他启信的手套，纸张在风中的马背上喀啦作响，他飞快读完，将信纸一把塞进衣襟：“——传令下去！回帝都！”

十天后沙皇来到早已被争功士兵和贪婪群鸟扫荡过数次的战场，在他投入紧张有序的嘉奖工作之前，但丁注意到此处距离维吉尔被软禁的修道院仅仅四里。

按照帝国律法，约八百名火枪兵被绞死，一百三十三人受鞭刑后流放，共有涉事者三千一百二十六人被判放逐到偏远之地，其中多数是有勋章在身的老兵，还有一小批贵族军官。元老院按律将此类人等施鞭刑并烙印，剥夺贵族称号，财产充公。

此役使维吉尔再次博得兄弟的信任，他满意地发现，修道院守军不再按半年轮换，对他本人的看守也放松许多，现在，他最远可以走到修道院的门外，欣赏远处低矮城墙上空秃鹫的无尽盘旋，他知道那里挂满了沙皇处死的叛军，践踏他们草芥一样的生命，维吉尔·斯巴达将会在这条路上走得更远。

他微微笑起来，转身向修道院内踉跄走去，他的情人轻柔托住主君的手肘。有时维吉尔将这同名的仆从定为令人生厌的仿品，这仿品的双眼如此浑浊，装满了沉沉的云朵，那云层之下是雪，纷纷扬扬地落在他眼中唯一挚爱的肩头。

维吉尔不能否认，被爱的氛围柔软得消磨人的意志，他的伤好了泰半，零星的疼痛也被妥帖地察觉后裹起。维吉尔常常垂头吻他，一者将其看作恩赐，而他心知自己不过是在爱中汲水。

你想得到什么？维吉尔问他，仿品摇头，示意一无所求。于是大公佯怒，使唤他去烧热水。烧多少？他又问，维吉尔故意说，我要洗澡。这样但丁就得忙活一整夜，也就一整夜都无法用谎言搪塞他。维吉尔厌恶谎言。

人的欲望是辔绳，只要抓住它们，任何人都会为他驾驭。可但丁从来也不对欲望开口，他不像那个高高在上的但丁，他的亲兄弟，总是把想要的写在脸上，从小到大都是如此。仿品是否知道，自己的命是用一大笔鲜血换来的呢？原本，他将在几个月后被换掉，而做大公情人的下场往往不会太好。

维吉尔的这一觉睡得很坏，因为他把总是陪他入睡的但丁打发去烧水。窗外的寒风一刻不停地从未能用碎布塞紧的缝隙里灌进斗室，他坐起来，在心里骂了一声，下床穿上长靴，披上旧绒氅去外间寻找他的但丁。

但丁站在那里。

沙皇但丁站在简陋的门旁，而但丁站在沙皇的对面。

地位悬殊的两个男人隔着炉子对视，侍卫没有行礼，他仿佛意识到了什么，扭过头去看衣着单薄的维吉尔。维吉尔没有看他，他的视线被亲弟手里紧握的长刀攫住了。那是阎魔刀，是父亲交给他的权柄。

维吉尔向前走了几步，姿态并不从容，他走得很慢，却仍然掩盖不了一瘸一拐的步伐。他向但丁摆了摆手，示意他退下，可沙皇却突然拔刀——它竟是完整的——将刀锋架在但丁的颈间。

维吉尔猝然回头，顺着刀光看向自己的情人。

“你叫什么？”沙皇冷冷质问。

“但丁。”但丁甚至没有费心低头作礼，光凭直觉他已明了自己作为替代品的身份，可他不在乎，至少维吉尔选择的是他，而不是这个对兄长施加贬黜和监禁的皇帝。

年轻的沙皇又把眼光移到维吉尔身上，维吉尔背光站着，炉火因无人照看幽幽地燃着，给三人带来微不足道的热量。他发现自己看不清兄长的神情，正如他突然撞破维吉尔和这个同样名为但丁的侍卫的私情，事实却仍然笼在一片迷雾之中。

但丁赶在这个深夜独身一人来到这里，甩下了所有的随从，只为了来见一见维吉尔，问他一些问题。收到维吉尔的信件时，他的胸口曾滚烫；读到如旧日温和沉着的笔迹时，北风也震耳欲聋；他以为自己被原谅了，他以为这封信是和好的标志，就像小时候维吉尔与他赛马，不论输赢他们总是会小吵一架，每次伸出橄榄枝的总会是年长的那个。

他以为维吉尔仍然爱他。

他以为。

看看这个卑贱的奴仆吧，好啊，他也叫但丁，所以你就爱他，你爱他胜过爱我，你不愿与我同坐双生的王座，却要同他在冰冷的泥泞中纠缠翻滚，伤痕满身也在所不惜。但丁的话语滚到嘴边，又翻江倒海涌回胃里，他感到恶心，第一次，他对自己的兄长感到恶心，失望的恶心。

他命人将阎魔刀重新铸好时，打算将它作为一份示好的礼物送给维吉尔，他会承诺自己的哥哥，总有一天会修正元老院代他所下的错误决议，把维吉尔迎回宫里。可它们现在都不重要了，他只觉得恶心，彻头彻尾的恶心。

沙皇向后退了一步，刀锋一转，直指兄长的喉结。

“维吉尔，但丁。但丁，维吉尔。这是正确的吗？这是荣耀的吗？这是……爱吗？你……爱他吗，哥哥？”很好，他想，今晚真是太冷了，任谁都会被冻得发抖。

“……别胡闹了，但丁，把阎魔刀给我。”

“我为什么要把它给你？”可这嘶哑的声音又是哪道北风带来的呢？

“因为阎魔刀是父亲赐给我的东西。”

“我为什么要……把他给你？”沙皇摇了摇头，收刀入鞘时他观察到维吉尔略微松了口气似的松懈下来的双肩，现在，他的心已彻底结上了冰。

维吉尔没有出声，不易察觉地扭脸看了眼僵在原地的侍从。

如同一道旧王朝的幽灵，沙皇带来的肃杀呼啸而过，又在天明时分隐去了。但丁没有留下阎魔刀，他已改变主意，快马加鞭赶回了冬宫。流放太仁慈了，他想，那么就把这个胆敢僭越兄长的臣子绞死，尸体挂在修道院的窗外。

维吉尔闭着眼，一夜未眠，拂晓时，他突然意识到他的情人没有将热水烧好。

但丁就此失踪了，维吉尔无力寻找，他只能继续枯燥平静的祈祷，即使他并不信神。三日后，消息从宫中传来，由于不体面的原因，一个祸乱宫闱的奴仆被绞死。

维吉尔变得苍白，沙皇派人将他情人的尸体悬在他的斗室窗外，北地的冬日漫长而寒冷，维吉尔注视着他在风中晃动着腐烂。整整五个月，只要维吉尔命人拉开窗帘，就能看见他惨死的爱人凸出的双眼已垂落到脸颊，淌出深褐色的尸液，想必维吉尔的祈祷不过使他幸而未被乌鸦啄食。每一个如常寒冷的午夜里，大公都能听见重物在风中哐哐撞向窗框的可怖响动，仿佛但丁刚刚烧好了水，要敲门觐见他久等的爱人。

即使如此，维吉尔每天也会命人拉开窗帘，和他布满紫黑死斑的脸对视。多么虔诚的爱，人们窃窃私语，即使死亡和凌虐也无法使他们分开。只有维吉尔知道，这是亲弟性格中特有的暴戾造成的结果，只要但丁多加思考，不可能不明白自己不曾对任何人抱有利用以外的多余感情，可他的弟弟总是不去动用灵活的脑筋，却把情感像一把火一样宣泄在任何触怒他的人或事上，直到把它们烧成纷纷扬扬的灰烬。

维吉尔注视着但丁膨胀扭曲的脸，沉默地压下嘴角。

现在，世界上只存在一个但丁，和一个维吉尔。很快，他们之中也将只剩下一个。

TBC

Bury The Light为我注入鸡血，把2D被杀写出来了。

本来因为大纲的问题不想在鬼泣过年的时候写这篇，但是！但是大公维吉尔他太香了啊，歌也太好听了！

情人尸体被挂在窗外的梗来自索菲亚公主，她的弟弟彼得大帝就是这样操作，为了打击她的精神。

还有一架破马车在路上开，马上到站了。感谢阿玻画的维吉尔大公配图！


End file.
